La Boda
by MissCandyLu
Summary: Gracias a una gran intriga Hanji esta apunto de casarse con alguien a quien no ama, pero aun cuando la verdad se sepa a tiempo, ¿podra el hombre indicado impedir la boda?
1. Chapter 1

**Y sho de nuevo xD bueno hoy les traigo un Erwin x Hanji y Levy bueno, es un chico malo.. se ha portado mal el, así que les ruego NO ME MATEN POR ESO xD **

**Advertencia: Erwinx Hanji … Rivaille es el malo y me invente otros personajes, si no les gusta lo que leen aquí mejor no continúen y si continúan lo hacen bajo su propio riesgo… no quiero Arena aquí si? xD **

**Disclaimer: SNK no me pertenece etc etc … escribo para entretener :3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-si alguien se opone que hable ahora o calle para siempre- dijo un sacerdote, a todos los presentes

-¡yo me opongo!- grito desde la puerta de la iglesia un hombre rubio, mientras entraba por el largo pasillo central de la iglesia, pisando con decisión la alfombra roja puesta en el suelo especialmente para la boda.

la chica se quedo helada y sin habla cuando vio quien era, el novio por su lado veía la escena con gran enfado, la castaña instintivamente trato de dirigir sus pasos hacia donde estaba el dueño de la voz, pero el hombre a su lado la detuvo, tomándola de la mano con brusquedad dedicándole una mirada fulminante, Hanji lo miro confundida, el jamás se había portado así

Todos los presentes dejaron de ver hacia el altar, donde figuraban el hombre bajo de cabellos azabaches y la hermosa mujer alta, de lentes y cabellos castaños, el hombre rubio camino hasta estar frente a la pareja de novios y a pesar de estar nervioso aclaro su voz y prosiguió – ¡Hanji! … Por lo que más quieras, ¡No te cases!, no nos hagas esto, no dejes que acabe así nuestra historia- decía, mientras aquellos suplicantes ojos azulados se posaban sobre los de ella, Hanji se quedo ida mirándolo, como si aquel hombre estuviera volviendo de la muerte, como si fuera alguien que jamás pensó volver a ver y que hoy por jugarretas del destino se encontraba frente a ella, en su boda, diciéndoles que no se casara, se soltó del agarre de Rivaille y aun sin parpadear se acerco lentamente hacia el, viéndolo directamente a los ojos, aun no podía creerlo… se quedo de pie frente al el, mientras trataba de procesar la situación

-quien es este hombre?!- se escucho gritar molesto al padre de la novia

El rubio lo miro – soy Erwin Smith, el novio de su hija, o lo era hasta hace unos meses, hasta que mi padre enfermo y tuve que volver de emergencia a Inglaterra ha hacerme cargo del negocio familiar y cuidar de mi padre enfermo- Erwin volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia Hanji –no pude despedirme de mi amada Hanji, no pude explicarle todo, le envié carta tras carta, diciéndole que la amaba y que sentía mucho el no poder estar a su lado, pero que me esperara que yo volvería para casarme con ella y como respuesta a unas 30 cartas, recibí solo una, en la que ella me decía que la olvidara, que me odiaba y que nunca quería volver a verme. Me negué a creerlo, pero no podía comprobarlo ya que no podía volver… no pude creerlo hasta que vi en los periódicos que se casaba con otro - Hanji se sorprendió mucho al oir acerca de la existencia de dichas cartas, de las cuales no estaba enterada, ya que jamás habían llegado a sus manos y que además jamás había escrito tal cosa

Ella puso una mano sobre el rostro del hombre, explorándolo, siguiendo sus formas con los dedos como si estuviera comprobando que el hombre que tenía enfrente era de carne y hueso, que no era un sueño solamente. Con lagrimas a punto de salir de sus ojos pregunto –¡pensé que estabas muerto! ¡Eso fue lo que me dijeron!-quiso ser fuerte pero no pudo mas, las lagrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos acaramelados, unas tras otras, trataba de contenerse, pero le era imposible, aunque entre sollozos pudo continuar -¿cuales cartas? Yo jamás recibí nada, ni escribí cosa semejante, nunca volví a saber nada de ti, desde el día en que quedamos de vernos… ese día iba a decirte que… -un nudo se formo en su garganta y desvió la mirada, dudo en si estaba bien decirlo, Erwin la miro a la expectativa –¿decirme que?- pregunto buscando la mirada de ella, la chica comenzó a llorar desconsolada, sin poder hablar , Erwin se acerco mas a ella, bajando la mirada y comenzando a observarla detenidamente, noto que había algo diferente en ella… su vientre… lucia un poco abultado, cuando cayó en cuenta por que podría ser, un escalofríos le recorrió la espalda, la tomo de los hombros y con desesperación le pregunto -¡¿decirme que?!- el la sacudía levemente buscando la respuesta, eso hizo que llorara mas todavía y se pusiera más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba, el entendió que en ese estado no podría decirle nada, asi que simplemente y después de tanto tiempo alejados la estrecho en su pecho y la abrazo fuerte, depositando un beso en la frente de la castaña.

La chica lloraba sin parar en el pecho del hombre, arrugando su camisa con las manos, aferrándose fuertemente a él, como si nunca quisiera que se apartara de ella, mientras que de sus labios, como un susurro salió una afirmación que la hizo a ella sentirse aliviada y a él, el hombre más feliz sobre la tierra –es tuyo … ¡es tu hijo!- dijo para luego, seguir llorando sobre el hombro del hombre que amaba, el la abrazo con fuerza y le dijo con voz suave tratando de calmarla – por favor ya no llores, todo estará bien, nunca volveré a dejarte… mejor dicho, a dejarlos- sonrió, colocando su mano en el vientre de la castaña… -te amo- le susurro al oído. La chica lo miro feliz, aun lagrimas se asomaban en sus ojos, mientras otras caían por sus mejillas, Erwin con uno de sus pulgares limpio los caminos húmedos que las lagrimas habían dejado plasmados en las mejillas de la chica, para luego tomándola por el mentón, la acerco a sus labios, ella cerró los ojos y la beso de la manera más delicada posible, en aquel beso, aunque corto se demostraban el gran amor que sentían por el uno por el otro

Después de aquella escena conmovedora para muchos de los presentes, un creciente murmullo se escuchaba en toda la iglesia, aquel ruido era aumentado mucho mas, por el eco que producían las paredes

Los dos enamorados permanecían abrazados, sonriendo con satisfacción de volver a estar juntos, por un momento olvidaron todo, hasta que estaban en medio de la boda de la chica, permanecieron abrazados, hasta que de golpe el padre de la joven los separo –¡así que usted es el desgraciado que embarazo a mi hija y deshonro a mi familia!- el señor igual de alto que Erwin lo aparto aun mas de su hija para luego tomarlo del cuello de la camisa, el rubio se soltó de su agarre respondiendo a tan infame acusación –si es verdad, yo soy el primer hombre que la amo y el padre de ese hijo que hasta hace unos momentos, desconocía su existencia, ya explique cómo ocurrieron las cosas y si ahora me lo permite, con todo gusto me hare cargo de mi familia-

El señor Zoe se calmo un poco al oír a Erwin hablar con tanta seguridad y determinación, pero aun sentía algo de incredulidad – si todo lo que dices es cierto…¿Por qué te hiciste pasar por muerto? Y ¿donde están todas esas cartas? ... nunca recibimos ninguna - dijo poniendo a Erwin a prueba

Un grito se escucho entre los invitados -Yo sé quien las tiene!- una castaña se levanto y caminando hasta llegar al altar se dirigió a todos –hay una persona en este lugar, que es la responsable de este enredo y también del sufrimiento de mi querida prima y de todos los involucrados en esta situación, esa es Samantha Zoe, la hermana menor de Hanji, ella siempre estuvo enamorada de Erwin, así que cuando el tuvo que irse de emergencia y empezó a enviar sus cartas ella las tomaba, las leía y las quemaba, para después inventar esa tontería de que Erwin estaba muerto y además envenenar a Hanji contra del supuesto recuerdo de Erwin, hasta el punto de hacerla casarse con otro, por venganza y por el disque bienesestar de su hijo, para que el bebe tuviera un apellido… ella la presiono para que la boda fuera lo más pronto posible asi cuando Erwin volviera, Hanji ya estaría casada y claro ella tendría el camino libre para estar con Erwin, pero no contaba con que yo por casualidad descubriría su farsa y que por razones del destino me encontraría con un amigo de Erwin- un hombre alto se puso de pie –Mike, me brindo su dirección y así pude enviarle un telegrama urgente a Inglaterra poniéndolo al tanto de la treta de Samantha y que viniera de inmediato, ella nunca pudo aceptar que Erwin no la amara y en cambio se enamorara de su hermana-

Todos quedaron impactados al oír tal explicación, al principio el señor Zoe no creyó nada de lo que su sobrina Sasha Braus decía, ya que Samantha era su hijita consentida y bueno a raíz de eso era una mujer caprichosa y frívola, capaz de hacer lo que sea con tal de lograr sus propósitos, pero ante los ojos del señor Zoe era su dulce e inocente nenita, hasta para Hanji era su hermanita "Sami" a quien siempre cuidaría y protegería… pero esto…. fue un duro golpe para ella

Samantha Zoe de inmediato se levanto fingiendo indignación, tratando inútilmente de salvarse, sabía perfectamente que estaba descubierta, dándose cuenta de la forma tan acusadora en que todos la veían grito a los cuatro vientos – ¡pero no lo hice sola! Es verdad queme las cartas, pero tuve otro cómplice, quien es el que saldría más beneficiado en todo esto… Rivaille!- grito señalando al azabache- Porque no les cuentas a todos como me ayuste a convencer Hanji de que Erwin había muerto y que además "en vida" la había engañado?- la chica sonrió triunfal, al menos no sería la única a la que todos culparían de su desdicha

Rivaille miro con furia a Erwin y desenvainando su espada se fue sobre de él intentando atacarlo, tan cegado por el odio estaba, que no le importaba que su "amada" Hanji estuviera en medio de ellos, Erwin al ver que Rivaille estaba decidido a matarlo sin importarle pasar sobre Hanji, como pudo la empujo a un lado, cayendo esta al suelo, quedando inconsciente por el susto, Erwin la vio quedar en el piso desmayada pero al menos ella parecía estar bien. Mientras su padre corría a auxiliarla, Erwin saco su espada y quedando de pie en posición de defensa espero el ataque de Rivaille.

No sabía quién era ese hombre y no le importaba , pero de algo si estaba seguro, ese tipo se arrepentiría el resto de su vida por todo el daño que les había hecho…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Y aquí esta, esta loquísima idea mia xD **

**Dejen Review si les gusto, Favs, Follows, lo que quieran pero dejen algo jajaja *eso se escucho desesperado* ok no, pero quiero saber que les parece y si quieren que lo siga :3 (aunque no quieran lo hare xD )**

**Cuídense y hasta el próximo :D **


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola a todos! … bueno no estoy muy animada en el aspecto de que casi no comentaron :/ y puedo decir que lo entiendo, esta pareja es menos aceptada que otras, pero ya que xD… estoy muy emocionada por que la forma en la que he pensado la historia y me encanta :D asi que la seguiré :D **

**.**

**.**

***~NOTA: **Algo que no aclare, es que Erwin es un capitán de caballería del ejército inglés, su padre tiene un negocio de producción de algodón y telas, el padre de Hanji es un terrateniente, propietario de una de las haciendas más grandes de la región, con un enorme viñedo y por ultimo Rivaille es un conde (en algunos lugares los trajes de boda de los condes llevaban espadas, por eso en la boda cada uno tiene una espada)**. ~* Esto lo volveré a repetir en la historia, pero así no se, creo que le da más sentido y tienen una idea más general del asunto xD **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PARIS, FRANCIA (cinco meses antes)**

— ¿Quién? — pregunto asustada una joven castaña, al oír que tocaban su puerta.

Preocupada que fuera su amado padre el que llamaba, de inmediato escondió en uno de los cajones de su escritorio, unos papeles en los que momentos antes escribía y quedándose estática en su silla, dirigió su mirada hacia la entrada, sintiendo un gran alivio al ver que no era quien ella creía —Hanji soy yo, Samantha ¿Qué sucede? ¿Quién pensaste que era? —pregunto la castaña más joven, mientras cerraba la puerta tras de si

Hanji rio más relajada —pensé que eras papá—

La menor la vio extrañada —¿ y desde cuando te asusta que papá venga a tu cuarto? — pregunto sin quitar la vista de su hermana, mientras se sentaba en un gran baúl antiguo que había a los pies de la cama de su hermana mayor

La mayor comenzó a sacar con cuidado los papeles que había escondido en su escritorio — no es nada, es solo que no quiero que lo sepa…aun—

Su hermana sin entender pregunto — ¿saber? ¿Saber qué cosa? — Su hermana mayor le sonrió, haciéndola adivinar a quien se refería — ¡ah! Si por supuesto, estas escribiéndole una carta a Erwin, tu insufrible enamorado— la chica menor cruzo los brazos y rodo los ojos en señal de disgusto

Hanji soltó una carcajada — ¿cómo lo supiste?... bueno, En fin, llevo una semana sin verlo y el sábado es su día libre, así que le enviare una nota preguntándole que si podemos vernos— suspiro ilusionada

La otra chica con el seño fruncido manifestó — aun no entiendo porque sales con ese capitancillo de quinta, que además es un inglés, recuerdas ¿no? El conflicto entre Francia e Inglaterra de hace unos años. No me explico que vez en el, papá jamás lo aceptara—

La hermana mayor suspiro resignada —en primera, no es un capitancillo de quinta, es el honorable capitán de caballería del ejército inglés Erwin Esmith. Es ingles es verdad, pero ya sabes que papá es apolítico, a él lo único que le importa es que el conflicto al fin termino y que ahora vivimos en paz, además es el heredero de los negocios de su padre, el señor Smith por si no lo sabías, es el propietario de una finca productora de algodón y exportadora de Telas, no es millonario pero siempre han vivido cómodamente, dejando de lado todo eso, es un hombre justo, bueno, noble, todo un caballero y además guapísimo. Así que es un pretendiente digno y estoy segura que cuando papá lo conozca estará de acuerdo en que me pretenda— sonrió triunfal la mayor, _es verdad papá lo aceptara_ pensó molesta la chica más pequeña

Samantha se levanto y acerco a la ventana, admirando la hermosa vista de la ciudad —aunque… todavía te queda otra opción— sonrió maliciosamente para su adentros, mientras Hanji la veía confundida— ¿otra opción? — la chica menor se volteo para verla— si, el conde Rivaille. Papá dice que mi madre siempre quiso que te casaras con él, incluso cuando cumplieras quince años pensaban en aceptar la propuesta de matrimonio de sus padres y anunciar su compromiso, al no mas tardar a tus diez y ocho años, pero bueno mamá ya no está… pero aun así, el conde Rivaille siempre ha mostrado interés por ti—

Hanji la miro seria por unos segundos, para después soltar una sonora carcajada— ¿Qué?¿Te has vuelto loca? —Reía sin parar la castaña —el conde Rivaille, ese hombre tan mal encarado, no gracias— reía agarrándose fuertemente el abdomen

La otra chica veía a su hermana retorcerse en su silla, mientras ella permanecía seria de pie a su lado, la hermana mayor continuo —tu deberías casarte con el mejor, aunque debo admitir, el conde Rivaille es muy apuesto, tiene dinero y posición, sin mencionar que es un buen hombre según mi padre, amargado eso si, pero todos dicen que es buena persona, por nada es el soltero más codiciado de todo Paris, tiene lo suyo , tengo que admitir es muy buen mozo y eso pero en fin, no se tu pero yo me quedo con mi capitancillo de quinta— bromeo

—Lo que digas Hanji, solo espero que no te lleves una gran desilusión— agrego la chica antes de salir

La mayor sin verla y haciéndole los dobleces a la nota dijo —si, como digas, haz algo por mi ¿si? Llama a la nana Adelaida, quiero que le de esta nota a una de las doncellas para que le lleve al cuartel Inglés—

La otra chica que la veía desde la puerta, hizo una mueca de disgusto —ahora voy— dijo dando un fuerte portazo

.

.

.

—¡Capitán Smith! — Escucho una voz familiar que lo llamaba, el hombre de profundos ojos azules volteo —¡Capitán Smith señor! Ha llegado…esta…— el soldado hablaba y respiraba con dificultad, había sido una larga carrera desde la entrada del cuartel hasta los establos

—Tranquilo, respira un poco y luego continua— sonrió comprensivo el superior mientras cepillaba a su apreciado caballo, el soldado aclaro su garganta y prosiguió —Capitán Smith— hizo un saludo militar —descanse soldado—respondió Erwin, el hombre relajo su tenso cuerpo y extendiendo su mano dejo ver la nota que llevaba —señor, han traído esto para usted, al parecer una de las doncellas de la casa de los Zoe— en el momento es que escucho el apellido, dejo a un lado el cepillado de su compañero equino y puso toda su atención en la nota que le extendía el hombre, la tomo rápidamente con un notable brillo en sus ojos, desdoblo la nota sin ninguna delicadeza y leyó su contenido

_**Querido Erwin: **_

_**No quisiera distraerte de tus importantes ocupaciones, pero**_

_**Me gustaría que vinieras a verme a mi casa el sábado, como a las 3 de larde**_

_**Claro si es posible, te extraño…**_

_**Espero ansiosamente tu respuesta.**_

_**Por siempre tuya**_

_**~Hanji Zoe~**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

—las tres y media y aun no llega— susurro con tristeza para sí misma, se sentó en la silla de su escritorio, apoyando los brazos en este y colocando en ellos su cabeza, no supo en qué momento pero cuando menos lo esperaba, una inusual pesadez y cansancio que hasta ahora no había sentido, comenzó a apoderarse de su cuerpo, quedándose dormida casi de inmediato sobre su escritorio. Se perdió en su mundo de sueños durante "unos minutos", según ella. Hasta que un tenue sonido la regreso a la realidad, luego se ese siguió otro y después otro, todos provenían de su ventana, cuando despertó su primera reacción fue ver el reloj — ¡las cinco de la tarde! ¿Cuánto tiempo dormí? — empezó a oír desde el patio frente a su ventanal, la voz de quien había estado esperando — Hanji… ¿estás ahí? — la llamaba por lo bajo Erwin, mientras lanzaba piedritas a su ventana. De un golpe su cansancio se fue y dándose un último vistazo en el espejo, salió a su balcón— si, aquí estoy— rio divertida — puedes subir— decía con en voz baja

Erwin como era de esperarse por su entrenamiento militar y también a las varias veces que ya había escalado hasta el balcón de la chica, no tardo en estar frente a ella, se acerco mas a ella, quedando frente a sus brillantes ojos caramelo, acariciando suavemente una de las mejillas de la chica — perdón por la tardanza, hay mucho trabajo en el cuartel, incluso tuve que escaparme porque por orden superior no podemos salir esta semana—

La chica lo miro inquietada— ¿y no te sancionaran por eso? — él le sonrió complacido al ver su preocupación — no hay problema, Mike me está cubriendo, así que podemos disfrutar con toda tranquilidad de este tiempo juntos—dijo, mientras inclinándose tomaba la mano de la chica, depositando un tierno beso en el dorso de esta. Hanji sonrió satisfecha con un tenue rubor en sus mejillas, se arrojo a los brazos del hombre susurrándole al oído —te he extrañado mucho, cada vez los días son más largos y vacios, en el momento en que te vas ruego por que el próximo sábado llegue lo antes posible — decía mientras acomodaba su rostro en el hombro del robusto rubio, él la abrazo con más fuerza, acercándola más a su cuerpo — no hay un minuto del día en que piense en ti, te has convertido en mi razón de vivir, en mi mundo, en mi todo — la castaña dirigió su rostro hacia el frente, viendo al rubio directamente a los ojos, este se acerco a los labios de la chica, rosándolos suavemente sintiendo perderse en su dulce calidez, ella respondía al beso presionando mas sus labios contra los de él, buscando mas de ellos. Todo iba de lo mejor hasta que cayó en cuenta que en lugar donde estaban, no era difícil que los descubrieran, así que paro el beso en contra de su voluntad, colocando su dedo índice sobre la boca del hombre —Entremos o alguien podía vernos — advirtió, mientras sujetaba la mano del rubio guiándolo hacia el interior de la habitación. Ya adentro tomaron asiento en el viejo baúl a los pies de la cama

Unos minutos en un silencio incomodo pasaron, hasta que ella hablo —emmm… ¿te gustaría un poco de té? — el miro el reloj en la habitación —si, ya se paso la hora del té por cierto, la olvide — mirándola con dulzura suspiro —cuando estoy contigo todo lo demás se me olvida— sonrió

La chica le devolvió la sonrisa — ¿enserio?, ¿eso le dices a todas tus novias verdad? —

Él le siguió la broma— ¡me atrapaste! —

La castaña cruzo los brazos e inflo un poco las mejillas, haciendo un puchero — ¿Cómo que me atrapaste? ¿Cuántas mas tienes? —

El la miro a los ojos tomándola por la barbilla — no sabía que eras celosa— rio bromista —¡ como se te ocurre! Tu eres la única mujer para mí — ella cambio su expresión, con una resplandeciente sonrisa y dándole un corto beso dijo —¡mas te vale Smith! Recuerda que al no tener hijos varones, por ley soy la heredera de mi padre y él me ha enseñado a manejar armas — lo vio amenazante — y no dudare en usar mis habilidades — sonrió de lado, el la miro sorprendido, no tenía en cuenta ese pequeño detalle —jajaja ¡no conocía ese lado de ti! Me encanta…— bromeo

— es una broma querido, jamás te haría daño, ahora voy por el té, la servidumbre no está en casa, todos incluyendo a mi papá y a Samy, se fueron a la hacienda, ya se aproxima la viña, la época de cosecha en el viñedo, como hay una gran celebración, se fueron a prepararlo todo—

—¿y cómo es que estas aquí? ¿Te dejaron sola? — pregunto preocupado

—no estoy sola, la nana se quedo con migo y bueno para poder quedarme, tuve que decirle una pequeña mentira a papá, le dije que me sentía indispuesta y que era mejor que me quedara, que luego los alcanzaría en la hacienda— respondió, justo antes de salir de la habitación, hizo el ademan de recordar algo, viendo al techo y con los brazos cruzados — lo olvidaba, Samantha quería que te diera saludos, de su parte y que te dijera que le gustaría verte pronto para conversar de algo, no recuerdo bien todo lo que dijo — rio despreocupada, Hanji confiaba mucho en su hermana

Erwin al oír eso se tenso — ¡ah! Si gracias por los saludos, un día que venga y que ella esté aquí, podremos hablar los dos con ella, a ver qué es lo que quiere decirme —

Hanji salió de la habitación dejándolo solo con sus pensamientos, entre tanto Erwin relajo su cuerpo con un suspiro de resignación, cerrando los ojos comenzó a meditar en las palabras su novia.

**~*~*~* FLASH BACK *~*~*~**

—Buenas tardes Caballero, ¿que desea? — pregunto una de las doncellas, de la casa de los Zoe a un hombre rubio y alto, de contextura fuerte y con uniforme militar, que se encontraba en la entrada

El hombre saludo educadamente inclinándose un poco —buenas tardes señorita, ¿se encuentra…— una mujer del servicio, considerablemente más mayor que la joven que abrió la puerta, lo interrumpió —buenas tardes capitán Smith— saludo amablemente

—puedes retirarte, yo atiendo al caballero — afirmo la señora, la joven hizo una sutil reverencia y se retiro de inmediato

—Buenas tardes, señora Adelaida— saludo el rubio inclinándose y dándole un beso en el dorso de la mano —usted siempre tan galante Capitán — bromeo la señora, Erwin le sonrió

— Ella…¿se encuentra? — dijo, refiriéndose a Hanji

La señora suspiro — no, salió con su prima, a comprar unas cosas, parece que quería unos libros de unos nuevos escritores que han llegado a Paris y pues no sé a qué hora vuelva, pero se fueron ya hace un rato, si quiere puede esperarla en la sala, tal vez regrese pronto —

Erwin asintió contento — gracias — dijo mientras entraba al recibidor — puede sentarse, le traeré algo de tomar— la señora se dirigió a la cocina, pero Erwin la llamo — ¿y el señor Zoe? ¿Está en casa? —

—No, el señor se fue a la hacienda, viaja todas la semanas allá, es una pena que cuando usted viene el no este, estoy segura que se caerían muy bien — sonrió

—si es una pena, quiero hablar con el formalmente de mi relación con Hanji— dijo, mientras observaba el gran retrato pintado del señor Zoe, que había en la sala

—Me alegra escuchar eso, mi niña está muy enamorada de usted, hacen una linda pareja— Erwin sonrió contento ante el comentario — y yo de ella —

—Ahora que lo pienso, si hay alguien en casa — recordó la señora —¡Samantha! — la llamo —¡el capitán Smith esta aquí! — la chica que estaba en el estudio, pintando, al escuchar ese nombre, se alegro sobremanera y salió a toda prisa del estudio, dejando de lado su trabajo de Arte, se vio en el espejo del estudio arreglando su persona y salió a toda prisa —¡ ya voy Nana! —

Con una gran sonrisa apareció en el recibidor — hazle compañía al capitán, mientras viene tu hermana, con permiso de ustedes me voy a la cocina, en un rato mando sus bebidas—

Los dos asintieron —gracias señora Adelaida, fue un gusto verla— se despidió amablemente el rubio

—gracias Nana — apoyo la chica, la señora Adelaida, más que la mujer que las había criado, era como su segunda madre, era muy consentidora con las dos chicas, de pequeñas solapaba todas sus travesuras y ahora de adultas podría decirse que también.

Un silencio incomodo invadió la habitación por unos minutos, Samantha fue la primera en hablar —Así que… ¿estás de permiso? — pregunto al rubio

—Así es, el sábado no podre salir del cuartel, entonces vine a ver a Hanji hoy. También esperaba ver a tu padre, quiero hablar con él, para formalizar mi compromiso con tu hermana —dijo serio

La chica sintió arder por dentro de cólera, pero supo controlarse — ya veo. ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? —

—… si, claro—

—¿qué es lo que ves en mi hermana? — pregunto viéndolo fijamente, mientras él la veía serio. Comenzó a cercarse más al rubio, hasta quedar muy junto a él en el sillón, acercándose a su rostro — Si lo piensas bien aun no es tarde para arrepentirte, puedes cambiar tu elección—afirmo con voz seductora, mientras colocaba su mano cerca de la entrepierna del capitán, acariciando suavemente la zona—lo sabes… ¿verdad?— dijo acercando sus labios a los del hombre, finalmente rosándolos un poco.

Erwin reacciono y de inmediato, poniéndose de pie — ya hemos hablado de esto Samantha, eres una mujer muy hermosa, pero no te amo, a quien quiero para esposa es a Hanji y respondiendo a tu pregunta, Hanji además de ser hermosa, es inteligente, divertida y buena persona— mientras él hablaba de su novia, la otra chica lo veía con odio —¿pero por qué no puedes amarme?. Soy mucho mejor que la rara de Hanji, ¡la supero en todo y por eso mi padre también me ama más! — la chica cerro los puños con fuerza, mientras apretaba los dientes furiosa

Erwin comenzó a reír a forma de susurro — ¡¿de qué diablos te ríes?! — le grito ella

—de ti es obvio, ¿sabes porque amo aun mas a Hanji? ¡Por que no es como tú! Ella podrá ser todo lo rara que quieras, pero ella jamás sería capaz de lastimar a alguien, al contrario de ti, no te importa que tus acciones lastimen a los demás con tal de lograr tu objetivo, ¡no sabes qué pena me das! —

¿Pena? Ese último comentario la hirió en el orgullo — ¡hazle como quieras! Capitancillo inútil, ¡yo me ocupare de te tragues tus palabras! ¡Hanji y tu nunca serán felices! ¡te lo juro! — amenazo, poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose hacia Erwin quien estaba al otro lado de la habitación

El sonrió de lado —lo siento, pero no lo voy a permitir antes de separarme de ella, tendrás que matarme…— la chica lo tomo con furia por el cuello de la camisa — ¿quieres apostar? ¡No sabes de lo que soy capaz! — el la tomo por las muñecas y en un movimiento algo brusco la obligo a soltarlo — demuestra que quieres aunque sea un poco a tu hermana y ¡déjanos en paz! — Teniéndola aun tomada de las muñecas la amenazo — estoy arto de tus insinuaciones y de tus amenazas, si no le he dicho nada a Hanji ha sido por que la amo y quiero evitarle el dolor de descubrir la clase de víbora que es su querida hermana, porque ella si te quiere, ¿lo sabes verdad? Ella daría todo por ti… ¿y así le pagas? — ella tiro de las manos de Erwin con fuerza, soltándose de su agarre, viéndolo con gran desprecio. Él camino hacia la puerta de la sala y antes de salir se detuvo para decir —dile a la señora Adelaida, que gracias por sus atenciones, pero que tuve que irme… otro día veré a Hanji, verte me pone de malas y ella no se merece mi mal genio, ¡Adiós! — salió molesto de la casa, mientras la chica permanecía en la sala, con los puños cerrados y con lagrimas a punto de caer de sus ojos —pero este desprecio,¡lo pagaras con sangre Erwin Smith! — dijo agarrando un florero que tenía cerca y estrellándolo contra la pared, sentándose en el mismo suelo donde hace unos segundos permanecía de pie, se llevo las manos al rostro, tratando de ocultar las lagrimas que rodaban incesantemente por sus mejillas.

**~*~*~*FIN DEL FLASH BACK *~*~*~**

—¡¿Erwin?! — lo llamo Hanji que venía con una bandeja con te y galletas, dejándola sobre una mesa se acerco a él preocupada — ¿Erwin?¿pasa algo? Estas ido — el hombre salió de su recuerdo y le sonrió —si, déjalo, es solo que estoy cansando supongo— la chica quedándose más tranquila con su respuesta, se dispuso a servir el te— Erwin camino tras ella, y la tomo por la cintura desde atrás, mientras le besada el cuello, ella rio — ¿qué haces? Voy a tirar el te— Hanji dejo la tasa en la mesa y se dio la vuelta, viéndolo directamente a los ojos, él la hizo más a su cuerpo —no puedo decirte cuanto te amo y que afortunado soy, por tener a una mujer tan noble y buena conmigo— ella le sonrió, cerró los ojos y lo beso.

Entre tanto el acariciaba su espalda, ella rodeaba el cuello del capitán con ambos brazos mientras sus dedos se enredaban entre los rubios cabellos de su nuca, entre mas acariciaban el cuerpo del otro, mas aumentaba el calor y el deseo en sus cuerpos, intensificando mas el beso, demostrando ella como buena francesa, la habilidades de su lengua, mientras él trataba de seguirle el paso. Él bajo de sus labios a El esbelto cuello de la castaña, esta disfrutaba sobre manera el calor y todas la sensaciones que las caricias y los besos de Erwin le provocaban, la hacía perder la cabeza —Er…Erwin por favor, qui…quiero hacerlo— el paro de besarla y la miro —¿de verdad? No es necesario— dijo con pesar, pero no era su esposa y no podía pedírselo, ya lo habían hecho unas cuantas veces, ella siempre se lo pedía, el nunca tenía el valor para hacerlo —por favor— rogo, ella con un tenue rubor en sus mejillas.

Erwin la tomo en sus brazos y la cargo hasta la cama, recostándola de la forma más delicada posible, todo esto sin dejar de besarla. Abriendo cada unos de los botones de sus vestido, besaba su cuello, una vez teniéndola sin ropa y estando a medias la suya, bajo una mano hasta la parte más baja de su abdomen, comenzando a ocuparse de su intimidad sintiéndola retorcerse de placer debajo suyo, al fin quitándose por completo sus últimas prendas y estando ella ya preparada la sesión de placer dio inicio, llenando la habitación de gemidos, jadeos y suspiros, teniendo como desenlace, la llegada del exquisito clímax, dejándolos exhaustos después de tanto ajetreo.

Ella se recostó en el pecho del capitán — te amo Erwin — él la rodeo con su brazo — y yo a ti — dijo, depositando un beso en la frente de la chica. Estaban por quedarse dormidos, cuando escucharon un ruido, Hanji se levanto de golpe, enrollando alrededor de su cuerpo una sábana blanca, se dirigió a la ventana y miro de que se trataba —¡!Erwin! ¡!Es papá! ¡Volvió antes! — dijo asustada viendo como se bajaba su padre de su caballo. Erwin se levanto rápidamente tomo sus botas y sus pantalones, la camisa blanca y se vistió deprisa, dándole un último a beso a Hanji se despidió de ella y bajo por el balcón con cuidado de que nadie lo viera, ella lo veía feliz desde la ventana, el dio un último vistazo. Hanji le lanzo un beso con la mano, mientras el sonriente abrió su mano como si lo recibiera y cerrándola en un puño la llevo hacia su corazón, luego se dio la vuelta y salió por la puerta del patio de atrás.

Hanji corrió al baño y después de una ducha rápida, se vistió y bajo a recibir a su padre y su hermana, Samantha pudo notar lo agitada que estaba su hermana mayor, le pareció extraño pero aun así no le dio mayor importancia.

.

.

.

***(Veinte días más tarde)***

—¿Hanji?¿hija?¿estas ahí? — llamo a su puerta su nana Adelaida, espero unos segundos la respuesta, pero al no escuchar nada, decidió entrar. Estando en la habitación, noto que la cama estaba vacía, pero las sabanas desordenadas — ¿Hanji? — la llamo de nuevo esta vez obteniendo respuesta — estoy aquí Nana— dijo a medias, oyéndose luego el característico sonido de cuando alguien esta vomitando

La señora entro al baño viendo a a la muchacha, sentada en piso apoyando su cuerpo en el sanitario, la castaña la observo por un momento, hasta que nuevamente sintió el malestar en su estomago volviéndose hacia el retrete vomito lo último que quedaba en su estomago. La Nana se agacho preocupada — debes ir a ver un medico Hanji, desde hace unos días que estas con este malestar, además has tenido mareos y siempre estas cansada— la chica se limpio el rostro con un pañuelo —si, lo sé, hoy iré a verlo— Adelaida se quedo observándola unos segundos, mientras analizaba la situación. Una "disparatada" idea había andado rondando la cabeza de la sabia mujer adulta, algo que se negaba a creer, _es imposible_ pensaba, pero era mejor preguntarle de una vez.

Poniendo su mano sobre la de la castaña y viéndola con ternura le pregunto — Hanji, dime la verdad… estas embarazada ¿cierto? — la chica comenzó a llorar desconsolada, la mujer más adulta la recibió en sus brazos — ¡si Nana! ¡es verdad! Voy a tener un hijo…— la castaña sollozaba en el hombro de la otra mujer — … un hijo, de Erwin — Adelaida trataba de calmarla, acurrucándola en su pecho como cuando era niña y se caía lastimándose las rodillas.

Mientras le acariciaba el cabello le dijo — ¿Cuándo vas a decírselo? Seguro se pondrá muy feliz — sonrió. El rostro de Hanji se lleno de alegría — ¿tú crees que se alegre? — La mujer asintió sonriente, Hanji se levanto de inmediato — iré a escribirle una nota, pronto será sábado… le escribiré una nota, pidiéndole que venga y ¡le daré la noticia! — sonrió emocionada

Se sentó feliz en la silla de su escritorio y en compañía de la señora Adelaida comenzó a redactar la nota, tan emocionadas estaban las dos, que no se percataron de la presencia de un tercero que tras la puerta las escuchaba y quien en su interior ya comenzaba a fraguar el plan, que destruiría el hermoso sueño en el que la chica vivía y lo convertiría en la más obscura de las pesadillas…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Espero les haya gustado :3 **

**No quise hacer un lemon completo porque no quería cambiar la clasificación del fic :/**

**Esta historia iba ser de un solo capitulo xD pero hasta que la escribí me di cuenta que había mucho de donde sacar jaja ya tengo tres fics que actualizar .. no quería otro mas U.u pero bueno, estimo que este será de unos cuatro capítulos nada mas :D**

**Cuídense y dejen sus opiniones :D (Reviews) X'D**

**¡Nos vemos en el próximo! :D**


End file.
